I think I may be God
by Susceptibleproductions
Summary: When Akihisa moved out he didn't expect to find an angry German, a lazy red head, a deathly cook, a ninja pervert, a gender confused beauty and a broken elevator. But that's the life of god.
1. Chapter 1: Stairs,New apartments

So I think I may be god

_Chapter 1: Stairs, a new apartment and the top floor F-ers_

Okay, so maybe it wasn't a good idea to move into the building with the broken elevator. Picking the top floor probably wasn't a genius idea either. But in Akihisa's defense he thought it would be cool to live on the top floor. Plus it was either the top floor or the creepy dark second floor (he was pretty sure all the people on that floor were in some kind of guys only cult). Not to mention the fact that he didn't know the dang elevator was broken.

Akihisa panted as he put down the final box. All morning he had been going up and down the stairs carrying boxes into his new home. After a long talk (more like a three day debate smack down) with his older sister, Akihisa finally managed to convince her to let him live on his own (not that he didn't already). His parents were okay with it. And since his mom and dad were paying for his collage (a last request from his grandmother) and he had saved up money from working at the amusement park, Akihisa was able to move out a week later. And now he was starting his life as an independent individual.

But now he wished he hadn't become an independent individual before he had help moving in. Oh why didn't he take his sisters offer to help him move in? (Probably because she would have refused to leave afterwards) He was pretty sure he had spent all morning moving he stuff upstairs. It was now five in the afternoon and Akihisa hadn't seen anyone, except for the cloaked boys on the second floor (whom he refused to make eye contact with). Where was everyone?

" You do know we have an elevator, right?"

Akihisa looked up startled. Leaning on a wall was a 19 year old male with red hair and matching red eyes. He looked way too laid back to be awake.

" But it doesn't work!"

"Must not like you" came a voice behind him. Akihisa turned around to find a dark blue haired boy rummaging through his stuff.

"I was hoping you would be a girl." he sighed, pulling out photos from his jacket,

"Well sorry to disappoint. Who are you?"

The boy ignored him in favor of flipping through the pictures. Akihisa looked at the red head.

"I'm Yuuji and that over there is Kouta"

"I'm Akihisa. So do you guys live on this floor?"

"Yup I live to the left of you. And Kouta lives across the hall"

"Is this like an all guy building?"

"No."

"I would die before that happened"

"There is only two girls who live in this building"

"Are you guys the only ones on this floor?"

"No I live here too."

A girl came out of the room next to Kouta's. Her magenta colored hair in a ponytail swished from side to side as she walked to the three boys.

"My name is Minami"

"The other girl who lives here should be arriving any-"

"Hello everyone! What are all these boxes doing outside?"

In walked in the prettiest girl Akihisa had ever seen. She had long pink hair and cute smile that matched her pretty face. Not to mention the certain part of her that seemed to bounce as she ran towards them. And it seemed he wasn't the only on to notice because Kouta was clicking away on his camera. She stopped in front of them and looked at Akihisa (who swore his heart was about to jump out of him).

"Oh, who are you?"

"I'm ...um Aki- ii...Aki- ...his-..a", He stammered blushing.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Mizuki. Welcome to the top floor F-ers!"

"F-... Is that some kind of insult?" Akihisa said slowly backing away from the group, "Are you guys all fu- Oh my god, oh my.. DID I JUST JOIN AN OR-"

"F-ers is what were're called because we live in the F building.",Yuuji drawled out.

"There are five buildings. The A building, the B building, the C building the D building and the F building", Minami added

"There used to be a E building but we don't like to mention it after what happened."

"What happe-""We're the top floor because we live on the top floor. The first floor is called the floor of the F-ers."

"What are the people who live on the fourth floor called?"

"The fourth floor F-ers."

"And the third floor'

"The third floor F-ers"

"Oh, so the ones on the second floor are the-"

"Oh no, they don't count."

"They're in some kind of cloak cult"

"I KNEW IT!"

"I KNEW IT!"

"Yeah, but we like to call them the Brotherhood of the cloaked cult F-ers on the second floor"

"That makes sense.", Akihisa said looking at the group."And here I thought you guys were all in an or-"

"What's with all the boxes?"

Akihisa looked towards the figure of walked into the hallway. If Mizuki made his heart race the person who just walked in completely stopped it. Perfect figure, clad in jeans and a t-shirt. Soft brown hair that almost touched delicate shoulders. Large pretty green almost teal eyes that rested on the most beautiful face he had ever seen. Who was this perfect picture of loveliness!?

Akihisa kneeled in front of the magnificent creature, taking it's dainty hand in his own unworthy one.

"You are the most beautiful person i have ever seen!"

"Eh?..er..um.. Thanks?"

"No, let me thank you for gracing me with your wonderful presence"

"..."

Akihisa stood up and turned back to the people behind him.

"I thought that you said that Mizuki was the only other girl in this building"

"She is Hideyo-"

"I understand it all! YOu people were trying to hide the beautiful princess. But now I've seen her and I will do everything in my power to-"

"I'm a boy"

"Eh!?"

" name is Hideyoshi and I'm a boy. Nice to meet you. May I ask what your name is?"

Thump. Akihisa passed out on the floor.

"His name is Akihisa and he just moved in"

"I see."

"He got here this morning"

"Must have been after I left."

"Yes, I didn't see him this morning either"

"I didn't see him but I heard him"

"I did too."

"He was loud."

"Wait and you guys just meant him?"

"Yup."

"Yup."

"I thought he was a girl."

"So you guys heard him all morning and just barely decided to interduce yourselves?"

" **I thought he was a squirrel"**

Akihisa got up from the ground and brushed his clothes clean.

**"**Well I guess if there only are two girls in this building, I'm glad it's you two lovely girls.", Akihisa said looking at the girls who were standing next to Hideyoshi. "Mizuki and...Hideyoshi"

"I told you I'm a -"

"What do you mean only two?! I'm here too!"

"You don't get it. Girls have a nice peaceful feel around them. Which you are lacki-"

Akihisa was interrupted when Minami decided to try to rip off his arm.

"I'll show you peaceful! Lets see how peaceful you feel when you only have one arm!"

"No-o.. no..t the-..arm!"

"So", Hideyoshi said turning away from the scene of violence "did you tell im about the name?"

" Yeah we explained it"

"Good, because sometimes it sounds like we are all fu-"

"Hey Hideyoshi."

Hideyoshi stop to look at Akihisa who was still struggling keep his arm intact.

"I didn't hear you climb up the stairs. So how did you get up here?", he asked think back at hearing Mizuki's soft steps when she came up.

"That's because I used the elevator."

**"Eh!?"**

**So that ends the first chapter. Hoped you liked it. I'm just going to mention that the title may seem strange, but it will actually make sense later in the story. Also my other story Seducing Akihisa is going to be rewritten. I was disappointed at myself because of how I wrote it. So I'm going to post that sometime between this week and next Friday. Same with the next chapter of**

**this story. Here's a very small sneak peek:**

_Chapter two: The other buildings, new people and opened windows._

_"Why does everyone leave their windows open!" _

_"Germany most be a place were they breed demons and then disguise them as flat chested girls"_

_"I thought it would be fun."_

_"Is there a reason you decided to put your womanly parts on display out side of this building" _

**Please leave your comments and suggestions! And if you see any typos or parts that don't make sense don't be afraid to point it out. Thank you for reading! - The Chibi Wonder **


	2. Chapter 2

So I think I may be God

**_I forgot to add the disclaimer. I don't own baka and test. I can only wish I could be the creator of Hideyoshi._**

Chapter two: The other buildings, New people and Opened windows part 1 The beginning of windows and way too much dialogue.

_'Stupid windows_'

Akihisa woke up with an aching that's what he gets for sleeping on the his classes and him keeping himself from overworking (by that he meant he was just being lazy. Akihisa really hadn't had any time to build his bed (plus he had left is mattress at his parents house) or unpack. So Akihisa had unpacked a couple of dish rags and towels and made himself a bed. He normally wouldn't have complained about sleeping on the floor, but after what happened, his whole body still ached.

He remembered it like it was this morning. Mostly because it was this morning. Very early in the morning. He's talking about 4 am early.

Akihisa had been sleeping and having an awesome dream. One about the two cute girls in the building having dinner with him. Oh, bless the gods for creating cuties like Mizuki and Hideyoshi! Then it had been ruined by the sound of a doorbell.

For some reason Minami wanted to borrow some sugar. Now Akihisa didn't have anything against sharing. Sharing was caring, right? But at 4 in the morning?! No, just no. Back the train up and call him Larry because no one should ever do that. So to him it had been completely appropriate to say what he said. Which might have been along the lines of

"Well I guess grouchy flat-chested elves like you need some sugar to make you somewhat sweet"

And the next thing he knew it was a world full of pain and a open window. Now he had a reason to never leave his window open at 4 am or any other time. To add to his pain the elevator wouldn't work so he had to take the stairs.

And now it was 8 am and once again the doorbell was ringing.

'What Now?' Akihisa thought as he went to answer the door.

"Wha-"

"Whoa, modest much?" ,Yuuji asked as he pushed past Akihisa into the apartment.

"Do you always answer the door in just your underwear?", Kouta questioned following Yuuji.

"He-"

"Good morning Akihisa"

"Huh? Hideyoshi?" There stood the building's beauty with a sheepish smile. Wearing white running shorts and a green tank top. How cute.

"Sorry to disturb yo-",Hideyoshi was interrupted when Kouta covered his eyes with his hands.

"Cover your eyes Hideyoshi! Delicate girls like you should not be exposed to these kind of things."

"But I'm a guy"

"Akihisa how dare you do this to Hideyoshi's virgin eyes!"

"What makes you think I'm a vir-"

"FORGIVE ME HIDEYOSHI! I'll go put some clothes on right now!"

.

.

.

.

"Kouta can you release my eyes from your hands?"

* * *

"Now that I have some clothes on. What are you guys doing here?"

"It's kind of a long story. Wow Akihisa you still haven't unpacked?"

"Haven't had the time. So what's a long story?"

"Well it's kind of all my fault" Hideyoshi said rather shyly. (This made Akihisa and Kouta mentally coo Cute!) "You see it all started this morning. I was just coming back from jog when I saw the mailman. He had just gotten there so I went up to him to ask about a package. But um what happened next was well it was unexpected.", Hideyoshi seemed fumble with the right words.

"What happened?"

"I can explain the rest.", Kouta started "I was just back from the store, when I saw Hideyoshi talking to the Mailman. I was going to go get my mail, when it happened."

"In my defense I was really tired before I went for a jog so I grabbed a random shirt." Hideyoshi interrupted, "It wasn't my fault that it was too big or that it tied from the back."

"Wait, are you trying to tell me that-"

"Yup, Hideyoshi's shirt came undone and caused the mailman to pass out from a massive nose bleed."

"I don't know why it happened I am a guy after all!"

"Hideyoshi! You must never expos yourself like that!"

"You did it when you answered the door!"

"But Im a guy and you are a young lady!"

"A young lady who is just trying to discover herself, I understand that. Self discovery is a beautiful thing, but this is not the way!"

"For the last time I'm a boy!"

"We need to get help before she gets out of control!"

"_She_ is standing right here!"

"Good job Hideyoshi! Admittance is the first step!", Akihisa gave a thumbs up.

"That's not what I meant!"

"It's okay Hideyoshi, doubt is part of the healing process.", Kouta patted Hideyoshi's back.

"What healing?"

"You know the healing. For your problem."

"You guys are telling me that I'm the one with the problem!"

"Now Hideyoshi, we're all friends here there's no need to get upset."

"Oh, this friend is about to-"

"Anyways. Akihisa do you want to come deliver mail to the other buildings with us?", interrupted Yuuji.

"Mail?"

"Oh, that's right. I felt bad for making the mailman pass out so I'm going to finish delivering the mail. Do you want to come with us? We could show you the other buildings."

"That's Akihisa hasn't gone into the other buildings."

"Yeah, sure I'll go with you guys."

"Then we should probably go now before it gets late."

And with that they were out the door.

"You guys go ahead. I need to go get something."

"Okay"

.

.

.

.

.

"Dang it the elevator isn't working!"

* * *

The three boys had almost made to the first floor when they ran into the girls.

"Hey, we're you guys heading?"

"We're going to deliver mail. Want to come?"

"Uh no thanks."

"Maybe next time."

"Okay, then it'll be just us guys.", Yuuji said.

"And Hideyoshi", Akihisa chimed in.

"Hideyoshi is going?"

"Yup, I hope he keeps his jogging outfit. Hideyoshi looked so cute in those shorts. Those legs are-"

"I changed my mind! I'm coming with you guys", Himeji quickly cut in.

"What!? Himeji and Hideyoshi!? Fine I'll go to!"

"Alright then lets go"

The group made it down stairs to find Hideyoshi waiting in the middle of the lobby. He smiled as he saw them. And unfortunately he changed his clothes, but it's was okay because he now had a cute mail man hat on his head.

"Hey guys! I thought you left with out me!"

"How did you make it down here so fast?"

"What do you mean? I took the elevator."

"Er..right."

"We should get going."

"I wonder if the other buildings have problems with gnomes. Just this morning this buff and tough jerk with the weirdest hair through me out of a window for no reas-"

Thud

* * *

**_Sorry for the wait. I had a really busy week. But I'm back!_**

**_So i decided to split this chapter into parts. There is really a lot I want to add, and I think it would be better this way. Anyways personally I thought there was way too much dialogue. What do you guys think?_**

**_Next time:_**

_"Whats the whole point of putting bush in front of a window? Aren't windows meant to be able to look outside and not get an eyeful of bush!_

_"Why does everyone leave their windows open!" _

_"Germany most be a place were they breed demons and then disguise them as flat chested girls"_

_"I think this what they call a mental smack down."_


End file.
